Why Yami should'nt be left Home Alone
by Manayugi
Summary: Like the title says.
1. SlipnSlide insident

**Why Yami should'nt be left Home Alone**

**Manayugi:My very frist fic!But sadly I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Yami:Thank Ra!**

**Manayugi:I heard that!**

**Yami:eep**

**'hfhfhfh'speech**

**_'hfhfhfh' _thought**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yami sat in front of the TV.Yugi had left last week to go on vacation with his parents and all **

**there friends were busy,and Grandpa was in Brazil.So that left him all alone.He sighed,he was all alone.Free to do whatever he wanted.He truned the TV off and went to the backyard.The ex-pharaoh picked up a hose and the slip-n-slide.Yami had wanted to do this for a long time but Yugi never let him.He went back inside and unrolled the slip-n-slide onto the stairs and put the water from the hose onto it.He got changed and ran to the top of the stairs.He took a couple of steps back and ran at it.And...thud!Now he knew why Yugi would'nt let him do this.But just then...'Yami were home!Yami?'Yugi._'ohno!'_Yami.**

**TBC...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Manayugi:Not bad so far huh? Please R&R!**


	2. Shut up!

**Manayugi:Yay!Ch2!**

**Yami:Oh Boy**_!sarcasm_

**Manayugi:I have brougth in a special gust today!**

**Yami:Please not Tea!Please not Tea!**

**Manayugi:It's...**_drumroll_**...Yugi!**

**Yugi:Where am I?Yami what are you doing here?**

**Yami:Being held captive.**

**Manayugi:No your not!Yugi would you please do the disclaimer?PLEASE!**

**Yugi:No**

**Manayugi:I'll give you chocolate!**

**Yugi:OK!**

**Yami:YUGI NO!**_runs in slow motion_

**Manayugi & Yugi?**

**Yugi:**_shakes head_**Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!Or SHUT UP! by Simple Plan**

**Yugi:'Yami what happend?'**

**Yami:Umm..It was the Tomb Robber!He broke in and put this thing up pushed me!**

**Yugi:And it just so happends you were in your swimming trunks?**

**Yami:It was to hot to were regular colths so I wore these.**

**Yugi:Yami its only 16oC.**

**Yami: It was hot earler**

**Yugi:And if Bakura did do this were is he?**

**Yami:He ran away**

**Yugi:Yami you asked me if your can do this.I know you did it.**

**Yami:Damm.**

**Yugi:And now you can clean it up**

**Yami:But..**

**Yugi:No buts.Clean**_hands yami a mop and bucket_**I going to the store.**

**Yami:**_grumbles_

**Yugi headed off to the store as Yami moped up the soggy mess.He turn the rodio on and started to sing and dance to it.**

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you _

_You think know _

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday _

_I make mistakes_

_I just can get right_

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna here it _

_Get out Get out Get out _

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up _

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down_

**Yugi:Yami what are you doing?O.O**

**Yami:**_goes red in face_

**TBC...**

**Manayugi:Yay! Please R&R!**

**Yami:you are pure evil Manayugi!**

**Yugi:I like her.**

**Yami:thats because she gave you chocolate**

**Yugi:YUP!**


	3. IT comes

**Manayugi: Ch3!WOOO!YAAAY!**

**Yugi: Some forgot to take her medicine**

**Manayugi: No,I'm just excited.And thank everyone for reviewing!**

**Yami: Why did you ppl do this?You encouraged her!**

**Manayugi: And like last chappy I'm bringing in a special guest!**

**Yami: Not Tea! Not Tea!**

**Manayugi: Can you guest who it is I'll give a cule.He's hated by Yami.**

**Yami: Oh Ra no!**

**Manayugi: **_Drumroll_**...Bakura!**

**Bakura: Why the hell am I here?**

**Manayugi: HiHi!Bakura will please do the disclaimer?**

**Yami: Why do you ever ask me?**

**Manayugi: You never asked if you could,What are you jealous?**

**Yami: No! Hey wheres Yugi?**

**Yugi: Zzzzzzz...**

**Manayugi: Aww isn't he cute?Bakura disclaimer please!**

**Bakura: Manayugi dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yugi: **_laughing hystericaly_

**Yami: It's not funny!**

**Yugi: Yes it is!**

Just then the doorbell rang.Yugi went to anser the door.But what he didn't know is that on the other

side of the door was the most terrifing ,most sinister ,evil creature. It was...

**Tea: HI YUGI!**

**Yugi: **_nervous _**Tea what are you doing here?I thought you were on vaction.**

**Yami: Yugi who's th...YOU!**

**Tea: Oh Yami I missed you so much! **_runs to his and gives a bone crushing hug_

**Yami: Get off me ,and get out!**

**Tea: OK call me!**

As Tea turned around somthing fell out of her purse. And the the horrible creature had left.

**Yugi: That was weird. I'm tired.I'm gonna take a nap. **_heads to his bedroom_

Once Yugi was gone Yami notested the thing that had fall out of The Things purse.

**Yami: Whats this?**

He picked the object up.It was in a rapper ,kinda like the ones chocolate bars come in.But this was

smaller ,it was hard ,and kinda like a litte round tube. It seemed to be in to be in two peices.(AN:All the

girls reading this know what it is.)Yami couldn't figured what it was so he put it in his pocket so he ask

Yugi later

1 hour Later

Yugi walked dow the stairs and into the living room.

**Yami:Yugi whats this thing?**

**TBC...**

**Manayugi:Review please!**


	4. What's a tampon?

**Manayugi: It's ch4!**

**Yami: When's this story over?**

**Manayugi: When I say so!**

**Bakura: Why the hell am I here? I'm not even in the story!**

**Manayugi: Oh yes you will.**

**Bakura: Really?**

**Manayugi: Really.**

**Bakura: Really?**

**Manayugi: Really.Hey where's Yami?**

_Sleeping beside Yugi._

**Manayugi: Well theres no special gust today because I couldn't grt anyone.So **

**I'll get yami to do it.YAMI!**

**Yami: What!**

**Manayugi: Disclaimer please!**

**Yami: Finaly!**

**Yugi: What's happening?**

**Yami: I finaly get to do the disclaimer! **_So happy he gives Yugi a hug_

**Yugi: Can't breath!**

**Yami: **_let's Yugi go_** Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yami: Yugi whats this?**

**Yugi: Yami where do you get that?**

**Yami: It was on the floor.What is it?**

**Yugi: It's a tampon.**

**Yami: What's a tampon?**

**Yugi: **_Really nervous _**I really can't explain Yami but I know some one who can.**

Yugi picks up the phone and dails 555-3205.

**Manayugi: HIHI!**

**Yugi: Uh..hey it's Yugi.**

**Manayugi: I knew that.**

**Yugi: How?**

**Manayugi: Caller display.So whats up?**

**Yugi: Well Yami found a tampon on the floor after Tea left ,and he wants to know what **

**it is but I don't want to explain it to him.Can you?**

**Manayugi: Sure.**

**Yugi: Oh thankyou so much!**

Ends call

A little while later Manayugi shows up.

**Manayugi: Hey Yugi.**

**Yugi: Hi thanks for coming.**

**Yami:Why won't someone please tell me what this is?**

**Manayugi: Come here. Yami a tampon is something a woman usese when she's on her **

**period.**

**Yami: Period?**

**Manayugi: It's when a woman..**_tells Yami what it is_**..And that's what a period is.**

**Yami: **_mouth wide open in shock_** But what dose the tampon do?**

**Manayugi: **_tells him what it's for_

**Yami:OH DEAR MOTHER OF RA!WHY WOULD SOMEONE PUT THAT IN THAT PLACE?**

**Yugi: Yami calm down**

**TBC...**

**Manayugi:Can Yami be clamed down? Well your just gonna have to wait.R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Calm down Yami

**Manayugi:Ch5!**_Looks arond and see's Yami and Yugi yet again asleep but cant find_

_Bakura_** Oh well!I gess I'll do the disclaimer my self**

**I Manayugi do not own the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Mummy .Thank you.**

**Yugi:Yami please come down! I know it's a shock ,but it's a fact of life.**

**Yami:Such a vile thing to do to ones body.I would never do such a thing.You can't **

**forse me to.**

**Yugi:You can't.Your a guy only girls can do that.**

**Yami:Really? Well I kinda got worked up over nothing huh? **_nervous_

**Manayugi:'kinda got worked up'.More like screem like a banshee.**

Just then the door bell rang.Yugi opened the door and...

**Tea:Greetings Freinds!I have returned for I had droped a personal item in you home...**

But the he shut the door.

**Manayugi: Whos that?**

**Yugi: No one. Lets watch a movie!**

**Yami:Oh I wanna watch The Mummy !**

**Yugi: We've watch that a million times**

**Yami: Then lets watch it once more and make it a miilion and one!PLEASE!**

**Yugi: Fine!**

Yugi got up and got out the movie and put it in the DVD player.

1 hour and a half later

**Yami:I love that movie!**

**Manyugi:Then why don't you marry it then?**

**Yami:Bite me!**

**Yugi:Zzzzzzzzz**

**Manayugi:Wow! its 11:00PM I'dbetter get going Bye!**

**Yami:Bye! Now what am I going to do with Yugi? **Thinks **I know!**

**TBC...**

**Manayugi:Please R&R!**


	6. The prank

**Manayugi:YAY!Ch6!Thank you all for reviewing ,and reminding me that scriped is not alowed.**

**But I will continue to write the intro in that style.Thus the story will be in pharagraph form.But I **

**warn you that this will sound crappy.Well to me at lest.**

**Yami:Zzzzzzzz monkey! Zzzzzz**

**Manayugi:O.o I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yami looked at the sleep Yugi.(AN:Man dose that sound crappy!)He smiled and got out a black felt pen ,

shaving cream ,a dress ,and lip stick.(AN:I don't know were it came form its just funny)He took the pen and

drew circles around Yugi's eyes ,and a mustash.Then he put the dress on him ,it was a hot pink strapless

dress that was kinda sparkly .Yami though that it look wierd with his regular cloths on ,so he took his shirt

and pants off.(AN:Note to some of you ppl.Get your minds out of the gutter!)He took the shaveing cream

and put it in Yugi"s hair.And to top it off he put the bright red lip stick on him.It was now 11:30PM. He

yawned and headed off to bed leaveing Yugi in that hilarious state.

The next morning! Bababa!

Yugi woke up not noticing his present state.He stagared off too the bathroom and...

YAMI!

**Manayugi:OK it was short.I think the next chapter will be THE LAST CAPTER.But I'll be fare**

**and let you guys vote if i end the story i will make a secqual but if not the story will continue.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	7. The Morning After

**Manayugi: Ch7!Sorry it took so long to update.But I had writers block.And please **

**if I make a spelling misstake please tell me in a review and what word it is.**

**Yami: If they did that there would be a whole page of it.**

**Manayugi: Wow! your awake!**

**Yugi: How long have we been asleep?**

**Manayugi: Almost a week.**

**Yami&Yugi: A WEEK!**

**Manayugi: No not a week.I said almost a week.**

**Yugi: Ok! Hey where's Bakura?**

**Manayugi: I dont know. And so we can't find him, Yami can do the disclaimer for me.**

**Yami: Why don't you get some else to do it?**

**Manayugi: Because I don't feel like it.Now just do it.**

**Yami: Fine. Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

YAMI!

Yami awoke to the sound of Yugi yelling his name.He had forgot little prank from the night

before.Hey you gotta give him some slack, he's 5000 years old he has a right to be forgetful

somtimes.Thinking that Yugi was in trouble, he ran down the stairs at top speed.He ran to the

bathroom opened the door and suddenly remembered everthing.

"Yami why did you do this?'' Yugi said angrly.

"I could'nt help it"Yami said

"Where did you get this dress?"Yugi asked.

"It was a pile of dirty landry by the washing machine"Yami said.

"Really?I wonder why?"Yugi said.

"Good mornning boys!"Grandpa said.

"Grandpa? Where have you been?"Yugi said.

"Sleeping"Grandpa said.

"All this time?"Yami said.

"Yep,Yugi why are you wearing my,I mean a dress"Grandpa said.

"What do you mean your dress?"Yami said.

"I...Uhh..."Is all Grandpa could say before running off.

"OK that was weird.Now get out"said Yugi.

"What?"questioned Yami.

"I'm gonna take a shower, get out"Yugi said while pushing Yami out of the bathroom.

"Ok Ok!"Yami said.

Yugi closed the door and locked it ,for extra privacy.And got ready for his shower.Meanwhile,

Yami was wondering why Yugi acted like he didn't care about the prank he pulled on him.

"Oh well maybe he was not that angery"though Yami.

In the bathroom

While Yugi washed the shaveing cream from his hair he was thinking of a way to get back at

Yami.Then he thought he thought of something ,but he would have to wait until Yami had fallen

asleep.

**Manayugi:R&R please!**


	8. Yugi's Revenge

**Manayugi:IT.IS.CH.8!**

**Yami:Yes we know that.**

**Yugi:Ohh I wonder what I'll do to Yami?**

**Yami:Ya.Wait!What?**

**Manayugi:Didn't you pay attention?**

**Yami:No.**

**Yugi:Poor Yami.**

**Manayugi:Yugi! Disclaimer please!**

**Yugi:Right! Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or** **The Mummy Returns**

It was 12:00PM.Yami had passed out on the couch watching 'The Mummy Returns'.Perfect

time for Yugi to put his plan for revenge in action.He checked to make sure Yami was really

asleep.Yugi snuck into the kitchen ,and got out a empty ice cream bucket (AN:I don't know if

anyone else keeps them) and filled it three quartrers full of warm water.He snuck back into the

living room ,put the bucket beside the couch ,and placed Yami's hand in the water.Next Yugi

tooka pen and started to draw on his face.First he drew a in between his eye brows to make a

unibrow.Then a purple mustash.And then a really ugly pink beard.And to top it off ,he scribbled

the word 'Yugi was here'.Yugi hid the marker and went up to his room.Lightly he closed the

door ,and got ready for bed.

**Manayugi:Sorry it was so short.Please R&R.**


	9. Ding Dong of Doom!

**Manayugi:Finaly Ch 10!Sorry about the wait.But a horrible thing came up.Do I **

**dare speak it's?Yes I must It's..It's..School!(And since only one person **

**entered in my contest , I'm putting this one up.)**

**Yugi:IT BURNS!!**

**Yami:NO!!!! Hey wait I dont go to school.**

**Manayugi:Yes thats why I have'nt been writing.Stupid 8th Grade.Yugi **

**Dissclaimer!**

**Yugi:Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yami woke up the next morning, wondering why the hell his hand was in a bowl of

water?Then the door bell rang.Yami got up to answer it ,not noticing the large wet

stain on his pants,He despreatly hoped it was'nt Tea.

Whenwhile up stairs.

Yugi woke up to the sound of the door bell.He panicked.He knew that Yami would

wake up to get it ,and he didnt want Yami to die of emberasment.He just wanted to

get back at him.He ran down stairs.But he was to late.

There stode his two freinds Tristan and Joey who had come over to ask Yugi and

Yami if they wanted to come to the arcade with the ,were practicly rolling on the floor

lauging leaving poor Yami in utter confusion.Yugi walked over to Yami so he could

explaine.

"Yugi why are they lauging?''Yami

"You."Yugi

"Why?"Yami

"Look down."Yugi

"I dont see how the floor is funny?"Yugi

Once again Yami looked down and...

"AHHHH!!!..."Yami

**Manayugi:Sorry it was short but I've ran out of ideas.**


	10. Truse!

**Manayugi:Ch10!Sorry I didn't update sooner ,but school kinda got in the way.I **

**think they should build a machine so that we go one day of the year and they **

**brainwash everything to us,but there to lazy to invente it.**

**Yami:That was long.**

**Manayugi: I know! It's a pretty unsual day today.**

**Yugi: I'll say.I caught Grandpa rubbing up against the couch .Remind me to burn**

**the couch later.**

**Manayugi:Eww!!**

**Yami: Oh Ra! I was just siting there! I'm going to go take a shower ,Now!!!!**

**Manayugi: OK! Yugi disclaimer**

**Yugi:Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi's POV

Yami's been in the bathroom for an hour now.I tried to stop him before he ansrewd the

door ,honestly!And now I'm tring to think of a way to aplogise to him without him freaking

out at me.Trust me you don't want to make him angry.Joey and Tristand left without even

saying goodbye.They were laughing so hard I though they would pee them self's.So I am

now walking towards the bathroom to say I'm sorry for what happend earlyer.

Yami"s POV

I'm so ashamed of my self.Wetting the bed ,or the couch,is what 3 year old does.Not a

5000 year Pharaoh.Is there somthing wronge with me?I seen a show on TV about

sicknesses.And this one person strated wetting the bed and it turned out he had I have a diesess,and dieing this minuet?And if I die who will look after

Yugi when I am?I surtanly don't trust Grandpa ,he's a pervert!OK Yami calm down,

maybe I'm over reacting?Maybe it was just a one time acceident.I don't have a

sickness.

Normal POV

Yugi walked down the hall and knowked on the bathroom door.But only to find Yami

opening the door.

"Yami I have somthing to tell y..."Yugi.

"YUGI I'M DIEING!!!"Yami.

"Wait..What?"Yugi.

"I SEEN THIS TV SHOW ON TV ,AND IT SAID I WAS SICK!!!"Yami.

"The TV said your sick?What make's you think that?"Yugi.

"Because I wet myself."Yami.

"I can explain that, I..."Yugi.

"And I know I only have a short time left here before I go on to the after life."Yami.

"Yami your not ..."Yugi.

"Where I will spend the rest of eturnity."Yami.

"YAMI LISTEN TO ME!"Yugi.

"Yugi..."Yami

"Yami your not dieing, you wet your self because your hand was in a bowl of warm

water"Yugi.

"No it was cold!"Yami.

"It cooled over night"Yugi

"But why was my hand it anyways?"Yami

"I kinda put it there"Yugi

"Why?"Yami

"To get back at you for putting me in a dress, but I never ment to embarass you like

that.Yami I'm so sorry."Yugi

"It's OK Yugi ,I should'nt have put you in the dress"Yami

"Truse."Yugi

"Truse."Yami

**Manayugi:And that was ch10!PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. The End is Near!

**Announcment!**

**I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last!But for sevreral reasons:**

**1.Hardly anyone reviews anymore.**

**2. I'm running out of IDEAS!  
3.I'M GONNA START A SEQUAL!!!!!!!Well technocally it's a continuation.**

**But I made two up and you the reader will get to choose!**

**Here are the choices:**

**-Yu-Gi-Eh! The Canadian adventure**

**OR**

**-IT"S TIME TO Disco!70's style!**

**Just post what you want in a review!**


	12. The End

**Manayugi:Well my PPL.Its the last chapter.This chapter is gonna suck.**

**So thank you all for reading and reviewing over the past months.So I **

**say thankyou for the chapters.(ok I just ripped off ABBA's song 'Thankyou**

**for the music'.)**

**Yugi:At least theres a sequal!**

**Yami:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Canada ,But she dose live there!**

It was a week after Yugi and Yami's truse.Tristan and Joey couldnt stop bugging

Yami.Until one day ...

"Hey you guys you'll never guess what happened!!!I just one 7 tickets to Canada!!'Yugi

said exitedly.

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

And so everyone went to Canada ,But thats the Sequal!!

**Manayugi:Sorry its short!Thankyou for reading!!! R&R!!!!!!!!**


	13. ITS HERE! ITS HERE!

**Manayugi:Hello ppl!Yes I know that the storie is over and you guys are like **

_Why in hell is she still updating?_**Well I'm just here to tell you that...**

**Yu-Gi-Eh!: The Canadian Adventure is finnaly here!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sincerely**

**-Manayugi**


End file.
